


La legge è fatta dagli uomini, e per questo non può essere perfetta

by hikarufly



Category: The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarufly/pseuds/hikarufly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una sorta di esercizio di stile, o riflessione, sul personaggio interpretato da Rory Kinnear (che purtroppo è stato relegato a un ruolo troppo piccolo per il suo talento).</p>
            </blockquote>





	La legge è fatta dagli uomini, e per questo non può essere perfetta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fusterya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusterya/gifts).



Robert Nock tornò a casa quella sera con uno strano peso sul cuore. Entrò in casa, si tolse il cappello e il cappotto, sistemò la sciarpa e sospirò sonoramente.

«Tesoro?»

Il dubbio in quella voce, proveniente dalla cucina, non era marcato: aveva riconosciuto Robert dal modo in cui la porta era stata chiusa, dal ritmo del respiro e dalla nota particolare che emetteva nei suoi sospiri, che aveva sentito più volte in giorni davvero complicati.

«Sono io, Edith»

Robert superò l'ingresso, non appena ebbe risposto, e raggiunse la cucina, incontrando sua moglie. La donna non era esattamente una pin up o una bellezza da copertina, con le sue labbra sottili e il naso “importante”, ma aveva uno sguardo dolce e degli occhi grandi e profondi. Portava un vestito semplice, color verde acquamarina, protetto da un grembiule quasi del tutto immacolato. Era truccata abbastanza perché si notasse, ma non troppo da farla sembrare volgare, stupida o frivola. Biondo cenere, i capelli acconciati da sé, Edith aveva un sorriso che le si spense subito nel vederlo stanco e pensieroso.

La donna spostò la padella su cui stava cuocendo le uova – stava ancora imparando a cucinare, anche se la suocera la faceva impazzire, soprattutto sottolineando le sue mancanze – lontano dal fornello acceso e si affrettò ad abbracciarlo.  
«Brutta giornata al lavoro?» gli chiese, la voce attutita dal contatto tra il suo viso e il petto di lui.

Robert la circondò con le braccia, ricevendo quell'abbraccio più che ricambiandolo, respirando più tranquillamente.

«Oggi è uno dei giorni in cui mi chiedo se la legge sia giusta» ribatté il marito, chiudendo gli occhi e poggiando la fronte sulla spalla di lei.

Edith non era una donna sciocca, come credeva la madre di Robert. Carezzò la nuca di suo marito, sorrise in quell'abbraccio così stretto e dopo un po', quando sentì i muscoli di Robert rilassarsi un po', si staccò da lui. Gli slacciò la cravatta con cura, il che tranquillizzò definitivamente l'uomo che aveva sposato.  
«La legge è fatta dagli uomini, e per questo non può essere perfetta» spiegò Edith, con un mezzo sospiro anche lei. Gli tolse la cravatta, gli sbottonò il primo bottone della camicia, e gli carezzò il viso. Sapeva che Robert non poteva raccontarle cosa era successo, non in dettaglio, per via delle regole e della riservatezza delle altre persone, e non la irritava affatto. Era una donna che rispettava molto le altre persone, anche a costo di soffrirne lei stessa.

Robert si tolse la giacca, recuperando un maglioncino per non prendere freddo.

«Ho cercato di scoprire qualcosa che non potevo scoprire, e in questo modo credo di aver messo nei guai qualcuno che non si meritava di venire perseguitato» spiegò lui, sedendosi su di una sedia, lì vicino. Pranzavano e cenavano in quella stanza, insieme la sera e separati a mezzogiorno. Edith si sedette sull'altra sedia e gli carezzò la mano che lui aveva appoggiato sul tavolo. Rimasero a guardarsi negli occhi e a trovare conforto nella reciproca compagnia per un po'.

«Ho un regalo per te.» dichiarò lei poi, sorridendogli apertamente. Si alzò di nuovo e raggiunse il salotto, tornando con un piccolo involto.  
«L'ho comprato questa mattina» aggiunse, come indizio, rimanendo in piedi accanto a lui, una mano sulla sua spalla, in attesa della sua reazione. Robert scartò il pacchettino, e ridacchiò.

«Grazie, cara» rispose lui, alzandosi e, lasciato il barattolino di ovomaltina – che lui adorava – sul tavolo, le prese il viso tra le mani. La baciò a lungo, e con dolcezza, prima di lasciarla andare a finire di cucinare, mentre lui preparava la tavola.

Cenarono chiacchierando del lavoro di Edith, che era una giornalista e scriveva per un periodico per signore. Ogni tanto lavorava come freelance per qualche altro giornale, anche se non riuscivano mai a prenderla troppo sul serio, essendo una donna. Si sedettero sul divano per guardare un po' di televisione, nuova di zecca, comprata con i proventi di un articolo a cui Edith aveva tenuto molto. Edith era accoccolata accanto a Robert, seduto più composto. Si erano messi al caldo sotto una coperta che aveva regalato loro la madre di lui, uno dei pochi oggetti che non irritavano Edith.

«Ti ricordi della guerra?» chiese d'improvviso Robert. Edith sollevò il viso dal suo petto, guardandolo stranita. Sembrava pensieroso, fin troppo pensieroso. Edith si alzò e andò a spegnere la televisione, tornando accanto a lui e stringendolo forte.  
«Cosa è successo oggi, Robert?» gli chiede, a voce bassa «so che non puoi dirmi molto, ma forse starai meglio parlandone un po'»

Il detective Nock ricambiò l'abbraccio, questa volta, raccontandole nella maniera più edulcorata possibile ciò che era successo.

«Lo processeranno, naturalmente, e le prove sono schiaccianti» concluse infine, con l'aria di chi sa di aver condannato qualcuno che non meritava alcuna pena. Edith aveva ascoltato tutto con attenzione, e una sensazione fastidiosa che ancora sentiva, come se una mano stesse stringendo il collo del suo stomaco.  
«È orribile che il professor Turing non possa continuare il suo lavoro, terribile» commentò lei, continuando a tenerlo stretto «non ha fatto del male a nessuno»

Robert le baciò la fronte, come se dovesse consolarla, anche se forse era lui ad averne bisogno.

«Se non avessi indagato, se avessi lasciato perdere...» iniziò a dire, scuotendo appena la testa, ma Edith lo fermò.

«Hai fatto il tuo lavoro, e al meglio, non puoi condannarti per essere stato un uomo onesto» dichiarò lei, seria. Robert stava per protestare, dirle che non l'aveva visto, non gli aveva parlato, e non poteva capire. Sua moglie, però, era una donna che sapeva benissimo cosa diceva, e glielo si leggeva negli occhi.

«Non ho potuto aiutarlo» affermò invece, evidentemente sconfitto. Edith gli carezzò il viso.

«Hai fatto quello che hai potuto, e anche se lui non lo saprà, lo intuirà. Aiuterai il prossimo. Prima o poi questo paese dovrà dimenticare l'impero e concentrarsi sulle sue persone, la legge sarà più giusta, e tutto andrà per il meglio.» spiegò la donna, con calma. Robert sorrise.

«Saresti una madre perfetta, lo sai?» buttò lì, e lei allargò il suo sorriso.

«Lo scopriremo presto» disse Edith, prendendo una mano di suo marito e poggiandola sul proprio ventre.

Non chiamarono il bambino Alan, ma quando disse loro di voler studiare matematica, o di voler sposare una ragazza di colore, non ascoltarono le stupidaggini dei vicini e dei parenti, e lo incoraggiarono e spronarono a fare del suo meglio.

 


End file.
